


Suitable Punishment

by Gray_Gay



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Frustration, maybe i don´t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Gay/pseuds/Gray_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They´re kissing. And Newton doesn´t know what he did to deserve that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, for now i just wanna say thank you to my awesome Beta and Drift Companion, Angie. Thanks a lot gurl. Also to my friend Xanai who said "you´re doing it right". So, here it´s the thing.

Their kisses started a little shy and slow at first, only exploring the taste of each other’s lips and trying to know and record the texture.  
They were in Hermann’s side of the lab. Newton can’t remember why he crossed the yellow line of death that Hermann had specifically told him not to pass since the first day they started working together, but now he doesn´t give a fuck about it, ‘cause at the moment he’s kind of busy, feeling how Hermann sucks a little his lower lip. It had been awkward and tentative at the beginning; like he was exploring the area… like he was trying to find the right kissing equation. Even when making out Hermann is very methodic. Newt was not surprised with that until he felt Gottlieb´s tongue getting into his mouth, very quickly. 

How Hermann got him against the blackboard was a mystery. Right now, the way their tongues are moving around each other, how unconsciously Newton spreads his legs for Hermann, giving him more space, and how close Gottlieb´s cane is of touching his crotch… all of this mixed with the sound of little moans is too much for him. Geiszler tries to catch his breath but fails the instant he feels Hermann’s hand grabbing his wrist.  
Newt was expecting something else, like some more touching maybe (why the fuck not?), but Hermann breaks their kiss and whispers softly in his ear.

"This is for the Kaiju entrails in my desk".

And with that Hermann just walks away, back to his 3D Breach Model, leaving in Newton the most confused face ever. He is about to argue with him when one particular thing catches his attention, and when he looks down to his pants the only thing he can do is say “fuck” with a defeated voice.

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? I hope so.Cause it´s my first thing for this ship, my other OTP now! And also the fist thing I write in English OMG so nervous now xDDD Ok, the idea came after and incredible fanart that now i  
> can´t find...sorry.  
> Espero les haya gustado~  
> (Yeah, i speak in Spanish cause i can).


End file.
